


Seasons (Condition of the Heart)

by liar_iago



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liar_iago/pseuds/liar_iago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seasons pass, and Tsukishima learns to stop running away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons (Condition of the Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow.....well first of all I want to dedicate this fic to my packmates cairah and anika because I keep calling myself the alpha but I haven't been putting out any material but now I have and I did it for you guys!!!! This ship has been haunting me since I first got into hq and I was prepared to spend the rest of my days in rare ship hell alone but then they appeared and all was well <3 <3 
> 
> Enjoy!

It is spring. The Karasuno volleyball team is high on victory, and Tsukishima Kei’s heart breaks a little as he watches Kageyama lift Hinata in his arms and kiss him on the lips. 

-:-

It is summer. Training camp has begun, and Tsukishima’s heart nearly bursts out of his chest when Hinata hugs him around the middle, gushing about how he missed _everyone so much_ during the two week break the newly appointed captain Ennoshita had given everyone after school ended. 

He almost returns the hug, arms stuck, and the hesitation costs him. Hinata bounds away to attack Nishinoya, who is ready for him and responds with enough enthusiasm to send them both tumbling to the ground. 

Hinata is tiny and huge at the same time. Tsukishima asks himself all the time how it is physically possible for someone so small to contain so much energy and warmth and pure affection. But then again, maybe he isn’t containing it, with the way it’s constantly spilling out of him. _And with so much of it_ , Tsukishima sometimes catches himself thinking when he’s tired and his mind starts wandering in weird directions, _couldn’t he maybe afford to direct a little more of it towards me?_

“Watch yourself,” he calls out just in time to see Hinata knock his head against the gym floor. “Well, there go the rest of your brain cells.” 

Hinata jumps right back up and directs a glare at Tsukishima. “I take it back. I didn’t miss you one bit!” 

He’s just teasing, and Tsukishima started it anyway, but it kind of stings.

“You know, you could at least try,” says Yamaguchi from beside him, because Yamaguchi may be be twitchy and unsure and soft-spoken, but he’s perceptive and he’s not afraid to tell Tsukishima what he’s thinking. 

Tsukishima averts his gaze because Yamaguchi is right, but it’s not in his nature to admit to these kinds of things. “Whatever.” 

-:-

It is fall. There is a great crash in the club room, and Tsukishima’s heart stops when he steps into the doorway and sees Kageyama lying unconscious under the steel supply shelf.

They’re lucky the general hospital is close, and the doctor is quick to confirm that Kageyama got away with a mild concussion and a sprained ankle, reassuring them he’ll be back in action in a few weeks.

But while the team squishes themselves into Kageyama’s room, congratulating him on not being dead and pestering him into telling them what happened, Tsukishima sits in the hallway, head in his hands, and he is furious. 

He’s furious at himself. He hates the way his first reaction after getting Kageyama out from under the shelf and seeing that he was all right was to cradle his face and sigh like he had just recovered something lost (as if he ever had him in the first place). 

Before Karasuno, Kageyama was tense and angry down to his core, all sharp edges and even sharper glares, and being around him tired Tsukishima out. Now, Tsukishima sees the way his eyes soften when he looks at his teammates and especially at Hinata, the way he smiles more easily and sometimes even laughs when Tanaka and Nishinoya are up to their usual antics. And more often now when their eyes meet on the court Kageyama’s expression is relaxed and _trusting_ , and Tsukishima has found himself wishing he would look at him like that every time.

Someone sits next to him and he shifts down the bench, but when the other moves towards him again he looks up and sees Hinata smiling at him. 

“Are you that upset about Kageyama surviving?” says Hinata. 

“ _Don’t,_ ” growls Tsukishima before he can stop himself, because he’s feeling sensitive right now and he’s an asshole (that is, more than usual) when he’s sensitive. 

“Sorry,” says Hinata quickly, reading the mood. “Should I leave?” 

_No, stay._ “It’s fine,” replies Tsukishima, trying to mentally shake himself off. “Did you need something?” 

“I…” Hinata hesitates, giving Tsukishima a searching look, and Tsukishima stays silent. “I just wanted to say I’m glad you’re the one who found him.” 

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. 

“I mean, if it was me, I probably would have just panicked and run around in circles until someone found us and by then it might have been too late and Kageyama might have _died_ and--” Hinata inhales deeply. “What I’m trying to say is that it’s really reassuring to have someone calm and collected like you on the team, especially now that the third years are gone.” 

Tsukishima isn’t sure what to say. On the court, it’s easy to nod at Hinata when he praises him, or raise his hand when he offers a high five. When he says something like this, though, in a low voice and with that intensely sincere look in his eyes, Tsukishima finds himself rendered speechless. 

“So, uh, yeah,” says Hinata, rubbing the back of his neck. “That’s it, I guess. I’ll leave you alone now--”

“Go out with me?” says Tsukishima for no reason that he can comprehend, and he shuts his eyes, horrified. 

There is a brief, agonizing silence during which Tsukishima tries and fails to burst into flames on the spot. He's going to have to work on that. 

“Oh,” says Hinata softly. 

“Never mind,” mutters Tsukishima before something even more terrible happens, and he makes his escape. 

The house is empty when he gets home, and he goes straight to his room and throws himself onto his bed, letting out a frustrated groan. 

He only gets a day to wallow in shame and self-pity before his phone chimes with a familiar ringtone, and he picks up without looking at the caller ID. 

“You left your bag at school yesterday,” says Yamaguchi. 

“I noticed,” replies Tsukishima.

“I’m out with my family today, so I asked Hinata and Kageyama to drop it off.” 

“Mm.” 

Tsukishima bolts up from his bed. “Wait, what?” 

“They’ll probably be there soon,” continues Yamaguchi calmly. 

“You _didn’t,_ ” says Tsukishima. His head is spinning, and he’s not sure it’s entirely from standing up too quickly. “You big-mouthed--” 

“Anyway, have a good weekend,” says Yamaguchi. “Oh, and give yourself a chance, won’t you?” He hangs up before Tsukishima can reply. 

Tsukishima stares at his phone, still incredulous, and tries to think of what to do when Hinata and Kageyama arrive.  
They’ll reject him, no doubt, kindly but firmly. He can go about accepting this rejection in several ways, and his mind races. 

He can be nonchalant about it and pretend he has no idea what they’re talking about, but as he imagines it he realizes that it’s childish and cowardly. He might have done something like that a year ago, but he doubts they're going to let him get away with it now. 

He considers pretending he's not home, but quickly decides that that isn't much different from his first idea. Hinata and Kageyama deserve better, and Tsukishima is getting tired of hiding. 

The doorbell rings before he can come up with another solution, and he braces himself as he opens the door. Kageyama is on crutches and despite himself, Tsukishima barely holds in a snicker.

“Hey!” says Hinata, holding up Tsukishima’s school bag and beaming up at him. “Want to have coffee with us?” 

Tsukishima blinks. “Coffee…?” 

“It’s a date, dumbass,” says Kageyama. “Do you want to come or not?” 

“Hold on--what?” says Tsukishima, and suddenly his heart is pounding against his ribcage as he dares to believe this is real. 

“A date!” repeats Hinata, eyes shining like he’s just won a trip to Disneyland. “Go out with us, Tsukishima!” 

-:-

It is winter. The three of them are half paying attention to a Christmas movie, and Tsukishima’s heart swells as Kageyama leans over to kiss him for the first time.

It’s gentle, quiet and not at all what he expects from Kageyama. He sighs into it and brings a hand up to rest on Kageyama’s cheek.

“Oh, me too,” says Hinata when they separate, and Kageyama glares at him. 

“Hold it,” he says, moving between Hinata and Tsukishima. “You’ve had him since October.” 

“What? Just because you’ve been too _shy_ to kiss him until now doesn’t mean you get to collect all at once!” 

“Who are you calling shy?” snarls Kageyama, lunging at Hinata.

Tsukishima sighs as they grapple with each other, rolling right off the couch and not even reacting as they land on hardwood floor with a loud _thud_.

“Tsukishima!” they both shout at once when they get tired, directing expectant gazes towards him. “ _Who?_ ” 

“At least use complete sentences,” says Tsukishima. “Why don’t you guys settle this with volleyball like you do with everything else?” 

“Don’t be stupid!” says Hinata, jabbing a finger at him.

“I don’t want to hear that from you,” Tsukishima retorts reflexively. 

“Since this involves you, we have to take your feelings into account,” continues Hinata. “So you have to make the choice.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “This is dumb.” 

“This is _important_ ,” insists Kageyama, who is not bothering to be subtle about staring at Tsukishima’s lips. 

“Okay, fine,” relents Tsukishima. “Just take turns.”

“Then it’s my turn!” says Hinata immediately, jumping into Tsukishima’s lap and planting one on him. 

“Dumbass Hinata, you hog!”

He can barely catch his breath between them, and soon they’re peppering kisses all over his cheeks, his forehead, his neck. He’s laughing now; it’s been so long since he’s laughed so hard, since he’s felt so unabashedly _happy_ , and he holds them close, hoping he’ll never have to let them go. 

-:-

It is spring. Karasuno remains undefeated, and three hearts beat loud and bold in triumph.

**Author's Note:**

> I might (MIGHT!!!!) write a little companion fic to this in hinata and kageyama's pov because I realise that there isn't much development in regards to their feelings for tsukishima so maybe (MAYBE!!!!!!!!) that will happen but don't hold me to it!! Thanks so much for reading everyone!!


End file.
